creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Razor-Blades
Ah, there you are Kiddies. I was just sharpening my knife for a traditional game of Mumbly Peg. The game really is HANDS-ON hee-hee-hee! Our tale you'll hopefully enjoy. It's rather SHARP Ha-Ha... In the mountains of southwest-Canada, were being covered with snow back in November of 1942. Below the mountains, was the small town of Peaksville. Four children rode bikes outside, through the village. "Come on, Andrew, let's go make snowmen!" one of the boys called to another one. "Alright, Frank" Andrew replied, riding quicker. The two other children were girls. "I like the snow Patricia!" one girl told the other. "Me too Jean!" Patricia called back to her. "Wait for us please!" Frank called out to Patricia and Jean from behind. Patricia, Jean, Frank and Andrew stopped their bikes at the edge of Peaksville. They built a snowmen and then looked up one of the mountains. "I wonder if he is still up there?" Jean said. "Story says he is, Jean" Andrew replied. "What's his name again?" Jean asked him. "Razor-Blades. Five years ago, Razor-Blades first appeared to my older Brother and Sister, when they were taking a hike one morning. He is not a man, but a monster, having sharp, razor--blades for fingers!" Andrew explained. "He is probably still up there then!" Patricia said. Three older bullies walked over to Andrew, Frank, Patricia and Jean. The bullies smoked some cigars. "Hey, geeks, whatcha doing?" one asked the kids. "We were just gonna build snowmen Dick" Frank replied to him. "You hear that fellas, they're gonna build some little snowmen" Dick told the two other bullies. "Yeah!" the other bullies laughed. One of the bullies pushed Jean off of her bike. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Frank jumped off of his bike and helped her up. "Knock it off fellas!!" Andrew told the bullies. "You tell us that again geek" Dick replied. "You didn't hear me the first time?" Andrew asked him. "Alright you little freak!!!" Dick yelled and he and his to friends chased after Andrew, Frank, Jean and Patricia. The children rode fast on their bikes, up the mountain. When they reached a ledge, they stopped. Patricia looked down and saw the bullies racing up the trail. "They are getting closer guys!" she said to the others and there was a thin figure on the ledge with them. The thin figure had: bright-red skin, glowing-white eyes, pointed-ears and was dressed in a black cloak. His fingers were long, sharp, red, razor-blades. The figure was bald and his teeth were mixed with fangs, which were all also razor-sharp. "Hello children, they call me Razor-Blades!" the creature told them, in a low-voice. "IT IS HIM!!!" Andrew shouted. Dick and his friends reached the ledge. "Alright you are all about to die!" Dick said to the kids and Razor-Blades suddenly gripped one of Dick's friends by the neck. The monster drove one hand of his razor-blade fingers into the bully's abdomen, killing him instantly. Everybody screamed in horror. Razor-Blades cackled and through the body into the cave behind them all. The monster drove his fingers into both the other bully's stomach and Dick's stomach at the same time, killing them too. The bodies fell from the ledge, backwards, down the mountain. Razor-Blades jumped into the cave and the kids fled on their bikes in terror. As they returned to the edge of Peaksville, Jean stopped her bike and saw the apparitions of two girls. They glowed-white and seemed to where dresses. "We are the spirits of the dead, warning you at night to stay in your bed. Just stay away from the mountain and drink sweet lemonades, so you don't have to face the monster known as Razor-Blades!" the ghosts sung, quietly. Well, looks like Dick and his FIENDS GOT THE POINT eh, kiddies? Razor-Blades was just POKING FUN at them ha-ha-ha-ha! That's it for this NINETH-NAUSEATING MAGGOT-ZINE Kids!